Ice Cream Memories
by Dejichan4444
Summary: Dedicated to Hikarikun and Ciachan! Oneshot! Friendship fic about Hiro and Shuichi. Ice cream, memories and realizations for the two best friends in the world!


Hey people! This is a one-shot dedicated to my good friend Hikari! It's a friendship fic about Shuichi and Hiro. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

* * *

Ice Cream Memories

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro!" Shuichi said, excitement dripping from his every word. He pointed enthusiastically at the ice cream stand on the corner. It was quite small, but Hiro had to admit, not aloud of course, that it looked cute. It looked like an ice cream cone, only mega-sized. The ice cream was supposed to look like a strawberry one. The cone almost looked edible. The menu listed dozens of flavors that seemed to cause Shuichi's mouth to water.

"It looks so yummy!" Shuichi said. "Can we get some, Hiro, please? You know you want the chocolate one!" Hiro paused and looked at Shuichi's face. It looked exactly like a puppy's, and Hiro found it very persuasive, like always. He sighed wearily. They were filthy rich anyhow. Why not?

"Fine, we'll go get some ice cream if it makes you happy," Hiro responded dryly, as if he were annoyed by Shuichi's whiny antics. But that wasn't true, and both of them knew it. They walked towards the ice cream stand, Shuichi skipping along, obviously in the lead. Hiro took his time and walked slowly to the stand. Oh, how it brought back memories of middle school…

"_Hiro, Hiro, Hiro!" Shuichi squealed, jumping up and down like a drunken rabbit. He wore an orange shirt that said, "Bunnies!" and jean shorts. Hiro was seriously thinking about sending Shuichi to therapy or shooting the boy with a tranquilizer gun. Shuichi was constantly running around; where did he get all that energy? "Look at the ice cream stand!" He pointed eagerly. _

_Hiro finally acknowledged Shuichi's squeals and looked in the direction that Shuichi was pointing to. It was…an ice cream stand. "What about it?" Hiro asked. _

"_Let's go get some ice cream, Hiiiiiro!" Shuichi whined. "Come on, please?" Hiro looked at Shuichi. They only had a bit of spare change left, since they spent most of their money on new equipment for their band, Bad Luck. If they got ice cream, that'd be the last of their money for awhile. _

"_You know we don't have much money left!" Hiro reminded his friend. "We're not floating in cash, ya know." He sighed and watched Shuichi begin to cry. The puppy eyes… Oh, those damn puppy eyes… They got Hiro every single time… "Fine, fine, fine! We'll get your stupid ice cream, okay?"_

"_Yay Hiro!" Shuichi chirped. He latched on to his friend's leg and smiled. "You're my best friend!" And Hiro smiled gently at his weird friend. Crazy or not, he was still Shuichi, his best friend, and only true friend. _

_That day, Shuichi enjoyed a delicious strawberry ice cream cone, and Hiro, a chocolate one. As they licked their cones, they realized how close they really were._

Hiro went up to the man at the stand and ordered. "We'll have a chocolate ice cream cone, and a strawberry one, with extra napkins," he said, glancing at Shuichi. That boy could make a big mess with an ice cream cone, Hiro knew, from experience.

"Okay, that'll be five dollars even," the man said. His smile was broad, and it made the two friends overlook his baldness. Hiro quickly reached into his pocket and handed the man five dollars. The man nodded and went to get the ice cream.

"Thanks Hiro!" Shuichi said, dancing around. "You're my best friend!"

"I know," Hiro said faintly. "Trust me, I know…" He smiled brightly, receiving a glomping from Shuichi. "Ah, here's our ice cream!" Shuichi gasped and turned to the direction of the man, holding their two cones.

"Have a nice day, and come again soon!" the man said. Shuichi and Hiro nodded, and they walked off with their ice cream cones.

"YUMMY!" Shuichi cheered as he licked his strawberry ice cream cone. "This is delicious!" Hiro licked his as well and nodded. It was really good ice cream, even in rock star standards. He wondered why the ice cream was so cheap if it was so…good.

"Yeah, it is."

It was days like these that Hiro realized how lucky he was to have a friend like Shuichi, who could brighten even the gloomiest of days. It was days like these that Hiro realized how happy was, just being next to his best friend in the whole entire world.

And that was the magic of friends, something Hiro never questioned or doubted, because how could you not believe in true friendship when it was looking straight at you?

_"My friend, if I could give you one thing, I would wish for you the ability to see yourself as others see you. Then you would realize what a truly special person you are."

* * *

_

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! And check out Hikari's stories as well! They rock! 


End file.
